Freak On A Leash
by 6miss6maggot6
Summary: No i did NOT copy the first chapter of this story from you, so don't even say that I did. I had this story writen a long time ago and I published it onto this account from my quizilla account so I'm not going to take any bullshit from you
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to deal with Friday the 13th. This is another one of my stories that I have written a while ago, so please don't get angry at me if the story isn't that great. I promise I will write better soon.

"Jess, I'm sure you will have a great time here. It's a big camp with a lot of nice kids. I'm sure you'll be able to make a friend" my mom said while parking in the parking lot for this camp place called Camp Crystal Lake. I'm only 10 years old, and she's leaving me here!  "But mom I-"

 "No buts. Now I'm sure there is someone out their that would like to be your friend. You just have to actually talk. Stop being so quiet all the time, and maybe you will actually meet someone." I sighed heavily and got out of the car. I got my bags out of the back seat and once I closed the car door my mom pulled out of the parking lot without even saying goodbye. I felt one single tear drop out of my eye and down my cheek, but I whipped it up before anyone would notice.

*Where am I supposed to go?* I walked over to a small building that had adults talking in the front, so I dragged my bags with me over to them. Once I got over there a tall blond girl said  "Well, hello there. What's your name?" "Jess" I said quietly.  "Well Jess, I see that you're ready for this fun week. Lets get your bags into a cabin so you can get settled in and meet your buddies that you'll be staying with." I nodded my head and she helped me with the bags.

She talks to me like I'm just 2 years old or something. I get annoyed with those people really easily.  We finally got to a small cabin and I saw kids running around by the lake that was just about 20 yards away. Kids were jumping off of the dock and laughing. I walked into the cabin following the blond girl and I saw two bunk beds. There were three girls already in there, all of them sitting on the top bunk of one of the beds.

"Hey girls. This is Jess. She'll be staying with you guys for the week. Jess, this is Kate, Anne, and Tony." I laughed at the last name. Wasn't that supposed to be a guys name? They all said hi to me in voices that sounded like they didn't care at all. I wouldn't be surprised if they thought watching grass grow would be more entertaining than talking to me. The blond girl walked out and I was stuck in here with the three girls that I knew already hated me.  "So, which bed is mine?" I asked as politely as I could.

 "Um, you get the bottom one over there" The girl that was named Anne said. I drug my bags over to it and I made my bed with my sleeping bag and everything. While i was making my bed slowly I couldn't help but over-hear their conversation. "Ew, I can't believe they are letting that icky faced boy stay here." "Yea, I know! He should just kill himself."

 "I think his name is Jason. His mom works here so it will be hard to pick on him, especially since there are so many lifeguards and stuff here." "I still think we should pick on him. He doesn't deserve to be here." Listening to their conversation made me really mad. How could they just hate someone without getting to know them? I get sick of it. I know how this Jason boy feels. I wonder what's wrong with his face? But they shouldn't care about what people look like on the outside. It's the inside that counts. I decided that I should speak up.

 "You guys are really mean. You shouldn't judge someone just by how they look like." The three girls stopped talking and looked at me.  "I think you better shut up before we beat you _and_ Jason up. The boys here will help us with it too. You better watch your mouth, or else!" I was about to say 'or else what', but I didn't want to make things any worse than they already are. I looked at the clock that was on the wall. 11:06 AM. Great. I've only been here for 5 minutes and it's already hell.

t's still not even lunch time. It's only 11:30. I've been sitting on my small bed reading a book when all of the sudden I felt something hit me and water went everywhere. I set down my book and noticed the three girls laughing at me. I looked at the ground and I saw a little piece of pink plastic. I got hit with a water balloon.

"Was this necesary?" I said while getting up and ringing out my soaked shirt.

"Of course it is." One of the girls said and they all started laughing again. *That's it. I'm leaving this cabin.* I put my wet book on my pillow to dry and I walked out the door. I took a deep breath of the fresh forst air and looked around. I noticed about 6 kids chasin a boy near the lake. I decided to go over there to checkit out.

While walking over there I noticed someone yelled "freak". I then quickly noticed that they are tormenting this boy, not playing tag with him. I ran over to the crowd and I noticed the boy they were chasin. He was baldish, but I noticed some bright blond hair. His eyes were a little un-even, and one side of his mouth was turned down a little. But seriously, other than those things, he looked like a normal person. This must be Jason. I ran over to him and stood in front of him, blocking Jason from his bullies.

"Hey, get out of the way!" a boy with dark brown hair yelled at me. I just shook my head.

"Come on! Get out of our way! We need to beat up that freak!" another kid said.

"Just leave him alone! He never did anything to any of you. Just go away!" I yelled, feeling my anger for those kids rise.

"C'mon guys, lets leave these two lovers and go swimming" another one of them said and they all agreed and soon left. I turned around to see Jason staring at me.

"Why did you do that?" he said.

"Becuase I don't think it's nice to pick on someone. You're Jason, right?"

"Yea. How did you know my name?"

"Um, some girls in the cabin I'm staying in was talking about you." I saw Jason look to the ground. I can tell he was sad.

"Can we be friends?" I said. I didn't want him to be alone, and I have no one else here nice enough to talk to, so this would turn out perfect. Jason lifted his head up, a smile forming on h is face. He nodded and I smiled back at him.

"Why are you all wet?" he asked as we went walking towards the dock on the lake. I told him about the girls in the cabin and how mean they were, and soon enough I was talking about my whole life.

It's been an hour and I'm sure Jason knows everything you can possibly know about me. He's told me a little about himself, but he said he didn't like to talk much and that he'd rather listen to what I said. He even told me that instead of doing to boring activities here, that he and I could hang out in the forest and watch the animals. I of course said yes.

This is the beginning of a great friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to deal with Friday the 13th

Jason took my hand and he brought me over to a cabin bigger than the rest of the cabins.

"Is this the one you're staying in?" I asked, amazed by its size.

"Yea. My mom is the cook and I'm staying with her. She didn't want to leave me at home." He opened the door for me, our hands still together. I saw a lady over by the stove, cooking something that smelled delicious. She turned around when she heard the door close.

"Hello Jason. Who might this be?"

"Her name is Jess. She's really nice." The lady smiled really big and walked over to us.

"Well, hello Jess. I'm glad that you're nice to my little Jason. I am his mother, you may call me Pamela. It's nice to see that Jason has made a friend. I told you you would, didn't I Jason?" I noticed Jason blushing a little, but I didn't blame him. I can tell him mom was embarrassing him.

"Well Jess, would you like to stay here for lunch?"

"That would be nice" I said politely.

"Oh, you two are so cute" she added, noticing our hand that were still together. Jason and I quickly took our hands away, both of us blushing now. Jason led me to the table and we sat next to each other.

"Jess, how old are you?" Pamela said while getting our lunch ready.

"I'm 10"

"Jason is just a little older. He's 12 years old."

"Mom, after lunch, can Jess and I go our in the forest?"

"That would be fine with me. Just don''t get lost"

"Mom, I've never gotten lost before" Jason added and then Pamela brought us over two plates with sandwiches on them.

Jason and I finished eating and we got up and went outside. He grabbed my hand again, and he led me to the edge of the forest.

"You sure you know where you are taking me?"

"Yes. I've been in here a lot of times" I decided that I will trust him.

~Jason's POV~

I'm glad I met Jess. She is really nice and really pretty. She's the only one besides my mom that looks past my ugly face and sees the real me. It seems like she doesn't care about what I look like. And she's letting me hold her hand! I decided that I should show her the best part of the forest. My favorite place. It's the place I go to get away from the bullies. I would live there if I could.

"Are we almost there?" I asked Jason. We have been walking for about 10 minutes through the forest. I am beginning to think that he got us lost.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." I decided to believe him and about two minutes later he stopped. I looked around and I saw a circle clear of tress, but the trees were surrounding the circle to make it look kind of like a circular forest room. There was a medium sized rock near the edge of the circle, and Jason pulled my hand so I would follow him over to the rock. He climbed up and then helped me up so we cold both sit on it.

"I like this place" I said while looking around. It was beautiful. The forest was so peaceful and the sounds of birds swam through the sky. The air smelled fresh and sweet.

"I come here to get away from the mean people. I've never brought anyone here before. Not even my mom."

"I feel special" I said while leaning against him. At first he felt a little tense, but then he felt normal and he wrapped one of his arms around me. For the first time in my life I actually felt loved. Cared for. Like nothing could ruin this moment. Then I noticed Jason looking a little nervous.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Jason looked at me and shook his head.

"I'm just thinking" he said, still looking at me.

"Well, what are you thinking about?" Jason didn't answer me for a little bit until he put his hand on my cheek and said "this" and he put his lips on mine. I was shocked. And since I was only 10, I didn't exactly know what to do, so I was just following what Jason was doing. I leaned into Jason more, and soon the kiss ended.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" I asked. He shook his head and then asked "have you?"

"No." We both smiled and soon we headed back to the lake and cabins. Then I had the sudden urge to pee.

"Jason, I'll be right back, I need to pee" Jason nodded his head and I saw him head over to his cabin. I looked for the bathroom and I finally found it.

I did my business and went over to the sink to wash my hands. I noticed that most of the voices were over by the lake. I heard some screaming and laughing, so they must be playing a game. I got out of the bathroom and went over to the huge mob by the lake. Then I noticed Jason's voice. I quickly ran over to the dock and found out that I was too late. Jason had drowned. The last thing I had seen of him was his hand above the water, but slowly drifting down. I pushed my way through the crowd that was standing and watching and I jumped into the lake. The water was cold, but I didn't care. I tried swimming around to find his body, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

The police had came and they searched for his body, and it still wasn't found. I was crying the whole time. Pamela was hugging me, she was crying too. That was the last day Camp Crystal Lake was open for business


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to deal with Friday the 13th

~10 YEARS LATER~

I am now 20 years old. I have been thinking about Jason every day. I couldn't help myself. He is the first boy, well, first anybody that accepted me as a friend, and even though it's been a while, I will never forget him. I heard that Pamela Voorhees had gotten killed at the lake. They re-opened that place for a while a few years ago, but then all of these murders happened. Now it's closed again. Since I only live about 50 miles away from Camp Crystal Lake, news spreads around here pretty fast.

I have had a few boyfriends, but none of them worked out for me because I wouldn't think about them, I would be thinking about Jason. Even one time when one of my ex-boyfriend and I were making out, I moaned Jason's name. That relationship ended pretty fast. I am now living with my mom in a small but nice house. My mom says that I should get out of the house more and see more people. But I don't.

Last night I had a dream that I was in Camp Crystal Lake and I was being chased into the lake by the same kids that made Jason drown. When I was in the lake, I saw a little boy covered with dirt and grime, and then I noticed that it was Jason. He had tried to grab my hand, and once our fingers were touching, I had woken up.

I have been thinking a lot lately, and I have decided how to cure my loneliness and to be more happy with myself. I am going to take a trip to Camp Crystal Lake. I don't care that it is closed down, or the fact that there has been murders there. I just need to go there and tell myself that Jason isn't there. I have been crazy thinking that there was a possibility he was alive. I usually go along with my dreams. I need to tell myself that this one isn't true.

I had my bags packed, enough supplies to last me a few days out there. I left my mom a note saying that I would be at a friends place a while away. She doesn't like me thinking about that camp. So one little lie won't hurt anyone.

I quickly got into my car and drove to Camp Crystal Lake. Let me tell you, that was one of the longest drives of my life. Even if it is only 50 miles.

~Fast Forward 50 Miles~

There it is. The sign that still haunted my memories. I got out of my car and walked up to it. The paint looks a little worn out. I touched the sign and a small chunk of paint had chipped off from my touch. I stepped away and headed towards the gate. Well, it isn't much of a gate anymore. I grabbed my bags, locked the car doors, and hauled my way through the opening of the camp. The sight of everything brought back memories. The dock still looked the same. In fact, everything looked the same, except the fact that the cabins looked a bit aged. I went over to the cabin that I had first stayed in. The door was open, but it was a little hard to push. Once I got inside, I noticed how small it was. It was perfect.

I wonder if that forest spot was still here. The one that Jason took me to. The one that I had my first and best kiss at.

I walked around the forest, trying to remember where the spot where Jason took me was. The sun is about to set, so hopefully I find it soon. Every tree here looks that same. It makes me feel like I am passing the same spot over and over again.

After about 10 minutes of walking through the forest, I began to feel scared. The light is disappearing more and more every minute. I don't know exactly which way to go back to the cabin area. Shock ran through my body and I started to run. After a few minutes of that I felt myself fall to the ground, hitting my head pretty hard. Everything went black.

When I woke up I noticed I wasn't on the forest floor anymore. With my eyes still closed, I felt around the area that I am laying on, and it felt like blankets on a hard bed. I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. I looked around, shocked at what I am seeing. I am in a building. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a building. It looks more like a shack.

I slowly made my way out of the rusty old bed, my eyes open and searching. *Who would want to live in this dump? And where am I?* I walked over to a door and opened it up. Forest trees were the first thing I saw. *So, I must still be at the camp. But who brought me here?* I felt a presence behind me, so I slowly turned around.

My eyes widened and I almost fell at what I saw. A man who has got to be about 6'6" wearing a scratched hockey mask and torn clothes. I started to move away from him and I hit the wall behind me. I heard something fall. I looked down at what it was and it was a picture. Once I got a closer look at it, I felt my heart skip a beat. The picture is the one that Jason's mom took of us sitting together at their table in their cabin eating lunch.

I picked it up to get an even closer look at it. I looked up at the tall man, who was slowly making his way towards me.

"J-Jason?" He slowly nodded his head.

"Do you remember who I am?" I asked. I hope he remembers. Excitement filled my veins. I can't believe this is happening. Jason stood right next to me, but I wasn't afraid anymore. He pointed to me in the picture, and then he poked me. That must mean he knows that the girl in this picture is me. I looked up at his masked face and smiled.

What happened next took me by surprise. He brought me to him and moved his arms around me giving me a big hug. I felt tears forming in my eyes and I said "I thought I was never going to see you again. I missed you so much." After I said that he tightened his hold on me. I never want him to leave me again.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to deal with Friday the 13th.

Jason had finally let go of me. I looked at his face covered by the hockey mask.

"Jason, what are you still doing out here? I thought you died!" Jason nodded his head.

"Then, how can you be here right now if you are dead?" Jason went over to the small table and picked up a machete. I was a little scared. Jason was huge and gives off an impression of a killer. With him holding that weapon, anyone would be afraid. I felt myself moving back away from him slowly as he made his way towards me. I felt my back hit the wall.

"J-Jason, what are you doing?" he stopped walking. He lifted up his machete, but didn't do what I suspected. He moved the blade around to the handle was towards me. He must not want me to be afraid. I pushed myself off the wall and slowly made my way towards him.

"With that mask on and how big you are, holding that weapon makes you look like a killer" I said with a half smile on my face. I noticed Jason's eyes look a little sad.

"Jason, what's wrong?" He just shook his head and he pointed the sharp end of the machete to the ground. He was spelling something. Once he was done, he motioned me to read it. 'I am living dead'.

"What, so you're like, a zombie or something?" Jason shrugged his shoulders, telling me that he wasn't sure. I don't care if he is a zombie. I love this man no matter what. Wait, did I just say love? Once I thought about it, I figured out that the only reason why I still have this strong of feelings for Jason is because I do love him.

"Jason, I want you to know something." Jason stared at me, giving me his full attention.

"I will love you no matter what you are. Hockey mask and all" I said and then I stood on my toes so I am able to give Jason a kiss on his cheek. Well, the cheek part of his hockey mask.

~Jason's POV~

I cannot believe that Jess is actually here. In my house. Well, I wouldn't call it a house. My living area. Hugging her gave me the best feeling ever. I haven't been held like that for a very long time. She is just as beautiful as she was when I first saw her. I don't see how she can't be afraid of me. I am ugly and scary looking. I don't want to take off my mask in front of her because I don't want to scare her. I'm just glad that she didn't run away when she found out that I'm not exactly 'living'.

When she kissed my cheek, I felt my face getting warm. If I was able to blush, I would have. I don't care if it was the hockey mask she kissed. It still meant something.

I noticed that Jess has grown, a lot. Her body was formed perfectly. Everything about her is perfect. And now, she's mine.

Jason and I are still in the little shack type house.

"Jason, you really need to clean this place up. It's a mess." Jason just nodded his head and he sat down on the bed and pulled me down with him so i was sitting next to him. The warmth from his body comforted mine. Right now nothing can ruin this moment.

"Jason, I'm a little scared to be out here." Jason cocked his head a little, motioning that he was confused.

"I heard about the murders that happened here. That the police are giving up because there is no way they can stop them." Once again the sadness filled Jason's eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering why Jason is getting sad. He stood up and grabbed his machete again. He is writing something on the ground. I stood up and stood next to him. What I read on the ground put me in a shock. I KILL.

"Jason, are....are you the killer?" Jason slowly nodded his head, his eyes still filled with sadness. This is shocking to me. The loving Jason Voorhees that I knew has a kid would of never done something like this.

"Why?" was all I said. Jason wrote more on the ground. REVENGE.

"Revenge on who?" Jason whipped away the last word and wrote EVERYONE. He stared at me and wrote more. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. I felt my eyes starting to water up a little bit.

"Jason, like I said, I will love you no matter what. Just promise me that you won't hurt me." That's when Jason wrote PROMISS. I laughed a little at the fact that he spelled promise wrong. Jason cocked his head again, wondering why I am laughing.

"Jason it's nothing."

The rest of the day Jason and I were catching up. I was the one doing all of the talking, since Jason doesn't talk. I don't know why he doesn't. Maybe he just chooses not to. Right now we are sitting by the lake where there is a fire pit. Jason lit a fire and we sat down next to each other. Really close, I might add. Since it was cold at night's, Jason brought me an old blanket from one of the cabins.

"Jason, does anyone come looking for you?" he just shook his head. Then he started nodding his head. I am now confused. I knew not to say if his mom was looking for him, becuase I now know that his mom has been decapitated. Jason must have been so sad when that happened, since him and his mom were so close.

Jason grabbed his machete again and wrote on the ground POLICE.

"Do the ever find you?" Jason nodded his head and wrote more. I KILL THEM. I'm a little worried, because what if he ever gets caught? What if they take him away? I will make sure that doesn't happen.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to deal with Friday the 13th.

It has been two day since Jason and I had gotten re-uinuted. I convinced him to let me stay in one of the cabins instead of his trashy shack. He doesn't like me being alone in the woods, so Jason comes by the cabin most of the time. He made sure it was the cabin closest to his little shack.

I tried to get him to stay in the cabin with me full time, but he doesn't want to. Since I still have my car here, Jason lets me drive it to get more food for myself or some other stuff that I need. Since I don't want the police to think I am missing, yesterday I went out to town like nothing is happening.

Right now I am sitting in my cabin with my blanket wrapped around me. I have all of my stuff unpacked in here to make it more comfortable to stay in. It's dark out and so I have some candles lit to brighten up the cabin. I am just reading a magazine I got yesterday when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said, knowing that it would just be Jason. The door opened and Jason huge figure appeared. The door closed and he came over to me quickly. When he stood next to me I noticed that he was clutching his machete tightly.

"Jason what's wrong?" I asked while getting out of the bed and standing up next to him. He grabbed my hand and drug me outside and through the woods.

When he finally stopped walking he pointed to a light coming from a few yards away. I can hear voices and laughing.

"People are here?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Are you going to kill them?" Jason just stood there, staring at me. It was hard to see him, but I could see his eyes. They showed that he was sorry. He's sorry that he has to kill them, since he knows that I'm not that fond of him doing it. I just don't want to see him get himself in trouble, that's all.

Jason stuck his machete in the ground and pulled me to him. He embraced me in a big warm hug that I never wanted to end. The feeling of him pressed against my body gave me an emotional high. I was sad when he pulled away.

"I'm going back to the cabin, alright? When you're done with your killing, come back to the cabin so I know that you're ok." Jason nodded his head and grabbed his machete and went off to the kids.

I am now back in my bed, my thoughts filled with the different ways that Jason could kill that large group of kids. He must get a lot of practice in.

I picked up my magazine that I didn't finish and started looking through it when I heard the cabin door slam open. But this time, it wasn't Jason. It's my ex-boyfriend Nick.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I yelled while putting my magazine down. He started walking over to me. I can tell he had a little too much to drink since his walking was a little wobbly.

"So, where's you Jason?" he said mockingly. At first I didn't know how he heard of Jason, but then I remember that when we have been going out and he was kissing me, I moaned Jason's name. Oh shit.

I didn't say anything and very quickly I got out of bed and tried to run to the door, but Nick grabbed my shirt and pulled me to the ground. My head hit the ground pretty hard, and I winced in pain. Nick pinned me down by straddling me and grabbing my hands and putting them above my head pressed to the ground. He put his face into my neck and I felt him start kissing my neck. I smelled alcohol from his breath.I tried my best to move out of his grip, but for a dunk b*astard he had a strong hold.

That's when it hit me. If I couldn't get this freak off me, then I know someone else that can.

"Jason!" I screamed as loud as I could. Nick pulled his face up and had anger in his eyes.

"What the f*uck? You still saying his name? I think I should-" but he was cut off by a huge gloved hand grabbing his neck and pulling him away from me. Jason is here. I saw him pull back his machete and was about to put it through Nick's stomach when I yelled "Jason, not in here! I don't want to clean up a bloody mess. Could you take it outside?" Jason nodded his head and drug Nick outside. I heard the sound of the machete going through flesh.

A few minutes passed and I was still on the floor where Nick pinned me down, but I was sitting up, waiting for Jason to return. And soon he did. When I saw him in the doorway I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Jason walked over to me and picked me up and set me down on the bed. He sat down with me and took off his gloves. He brought his rough hands to my face to wipe my tears away. I looked at him and I saw the familiar sadness in his eyes. I layed down on the bed and he followed. We are laying next to each other. He is laying on his back while I am laying on my side, facing him. I noticed blood on his shirt.

"Jason, you're going to get blood everywhere" I said while sitting up and looking at him. He turned his face towards me and then he looked down at his blood stained clothes. He sat up and at first I thought he was going to leave. But he did something entirely different. He moved his hands towards the top button of his shirt and tried to un-do it. I noticed that he was having a lot of trouble with it so I moved his hands away and I un-did the buttons myself. Once they were all done he took off his shirt and I loved the sight. From the light from the candles I saw that his stomach and chest was toned.

I moved closer to him and I put my right hand on his chest where his heart is. I smiled when I felt a slow and steady beat. I was mesmerized by this, so when Jason put his hand on top of mine, it gave me a small shock.

We were just staring into each other's eyes when I felt sleep come over me, and the last thing I remember was laying down next to Jason's exposed chest.

I woke up to the sound of cop cars. I noticed Jason next to me, still asleep. I leaned up to my elbows and shook him so he would wake up.

"Jason, hurry, there are cops out there. Don't let them find-" but I could finish the sentence. The cabin door slammed open and three cops came in, guns aimed at Jason and I.

"Alright, both of you put your hands up where we can see them" one of the cops said. I quickly raised my hands up. But Jason stood up and grabbed his machete.

"Alright boys, get him" a cop said and I heard a small shot. I soon saw Jason on the ground, his machete skidded across the floor. I noticed tranquilizer needles in his chest. Two of the cops went over to Jason's limp body, the third cop walked towards me.

"Miss, what is your name?"

"Jess."

"Alright Jess, now what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my friend"

"This is your friend?" he asked while pointing to Jason who is being handcuffed and carried out of the cabin.

"Yes, he's my friend."

"Well, your 'friend' is being taken away. We finally have the Camp Blood killer. There will now be no more murders here."

"No, don't take him away! He's just-"

"I'm sorry miss. But he is a criminal. There is nothing I can do about it. I see that there are somebody's belonging in here. Are they yours?"

"Yes officer."

"Well, I don't normally let people off the hook, but since it seems like you have nowhere else to go and you haven't vandalized or broken anything, I guess I can let you stay here, for now. But promise me that you won't destroy these grounds"

"I promise officer" After that the cops left with Jason. Right after I heard the cars go away tears formed in my eyes again.

"Jason, I knew you were going to get caught one of these days" I said to myself while kicking the desk, which only made things worse since my foot now hurts like hell.

~Jason's POV~

Little did the cops know that tranquilizer doesn't work well on me. I found myself in the back of a police car. i made sure I didn't open my eyes or move so the cop would still think I'm out. I felt the car stop and a door open. I squinted my eyes so I could see a little. I noticed we were still in the forest.

"Boys, go on ahead. I got a flat. I'll take care of it."

I opened my eyes all the way. I heard the back trunk open. I quickly unbuckled myself and slammed open the car door.

"What the hell-" the cops started to say but I had his neck in my hands. I squeezed as hard as I could. I heard some crunching noises, and soon he was dead. I dropped his lifeless body onto the ground. I recognized where I am and started walking back to Jess.

~Normal POV~

I have been pacing around the room for about 15 minutes until I heard some twigs snap. I quickly stopped walking and listened harder. The cabin door opened quickly and there stood Jason.

"Jason!" I screamed and I ran to him and pulled him into a huge hug.

"I thought I would never see you again!"

But Jason didn't hug back. He grabbed my hand and brought me over to my bed. He pointed at my duffle bags, then at a pile of my clothes, then at the bags again.

"You want me to pack up my things?" He nodded his head.

"We're leaving?" He nodded his head once again.

"Oh, good idea. The cops will know where to look for you."

Jason helped me pack my things and soon we were in my car and driving away from the camp grounds.

"Jason, where did you want to go?" Jason grabbed a pencil and got a napkin from the dashboard. He wrote something and showed me. HADDONFIELD


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to deal with Friday the 13th.

"Jason, isn't that all the way in Illinois?"

Jason nodded his head. He must really want to go there. But what is over there? How did he even know where it is? I'm not going to bother questioning him.

I got out my map to see where I need to go and how to get there. Oh great. This is going to be a long drive.

~3 Hours Later~

We have been driving non-stop. It has been three long hours and we're not even half way there yet.

I was getting hungry and running low on gas.

"Jason, I need to go to a gas station." Jason gave me a look and started writing again.

NO.

"Jason, we need gas. How else do you think we are going to get to Haddonfield?"

Jason looked at me and then lowered his head in defeat.

"There's one a few miles up. I promise that right after this we will start driving again." Jason lifted his head up and nodded.

Soon we got to the gas station. It looked a little trashy, but it had an open sign up and the gas pumps lit up. This place must not get much business.

I pulled the car up to the pump And got out. Jason grabbed my hand and pulled me back in the car.

"Jason, I need to go into the store so I can pay for the gas and get some food. I'm not leaving you" I felt his grip loosen and he sat back in his seat.

I got back out of the car again and went into the little store. An older man was behind the desk reading a magazine. He looked up at me when he heard the door open.

"What do you need?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"Um, I need some gas, and I'm going to get some food." He looked over at the car to see which gas pump we were at. Hopefully he doesn't notice Jason.

I picked out some food and put gas into the car and drove away. I had also gotten Jason a pad of paper and a pen so he could write on something better than a napkin.

"Jason, where are we going to sleep? I can't drive all night. And I'm not letting you drive"

Jason picked up the paper that I got him and a pen and wrote HOTEL.

"Um, we are sort of on a budget right now. We can't afford that."

Jason looked around and he pointed to the back seat of the car. *Why hadn't I thought of that?*

"Jason, you are brilliant. It is small, but I'm sure we can make it work." I know that Jason was smiling behind the mask. He likes it when I compliment him.

~5 Hours Later~

It's almost midnight now and if I keep driving I will fall asleep and get us into a wreck. We are in a small town in the middle of nowhere right now. I pulled the car over next to a field.

"Jason, I need to sleep." Jason nodded and pointed to the back seat. *Well, lets see how this will turn out*

Jason and I got out of the car and opened the back door. The space will be pretty crowded.

"Jason, lets move all this stuff into the front seat so we have more room." Jason nodded his head and we put all of my belongings in the front seat.

"You go in first, and I'll just lay on top of you. You'll probably end up killing me if you were on top of me" I said and moved out of Jason's way so he could get in the car. He got in and layed down on his back. I sleep on my stomach, so that means when I lay down, our faces will be like, right next to each others.

I got myself into the car. Right now I am straddling Jason. I can't lay down yet because I need to be able to close the door. Once it was closed, I layed myself down on Jason. Being in this position makes me feel....a little awkward. Like, I just want to kiss him.

I moved myself down a little so my head will be resting on his chest instead of his face. But part of me wouldn't mind being that close to his face, wouldn't mind being this close to Jason for the rest of my life.

I felt safer and closer with Jason when he put his arms around me, holding me even closer to him.

"Jason I love you" I said and soon I fell asleep.

~The Next Morning~

I woke up to see Jason still asleep. I moved a little and felt something on my butt. I looked and saw Jason's hands are placed on top of it. I felt myself blush a little and I moved his hands away. Although, I would love to have them there for a bit longer.

Wait, why am I thinking this? Sure I love Jason, but I thought it was just a love/friend type thing. I guess that now I'm older and more mature, I am finally noticing my real feelings for him.

"Jason" I said, trying to wake him up. He opened his good eye and sat up, me still sitting in his lap.

"We should start leaving now. But first I want to go to a public bathroom or something so I can brush me teeth ands tuff. I feel dirty"

I know that Jason didn't want me to waste more time, but I am a girl, and I have my wants.

And I want Jason.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to deal with Friday the 13th.

I drove through the town and saw one of those huge public parks. It had a huge lake and everything. And where there is a lake, there is sand, and there is a shower nearby to wash that sand off, so the bathrooms must have one of those little shower things in them. Hopefully they do. I haven't had a proper shower in a while.

I parked the car across from the park, closest to the bathrooms. There were people already here, so Jason stayed in the car. I grabbed my bathroom bag and headed towards it.

Once I got in I made sure no one else was in there so I locked the door. If someone else has to use this bathroom, they can just go to another part of this park and find another one.

I quickly took off my clothes and found the shower head. I turned on the water and feeling hot water had never felt so good. But I don't have time to relax.

I quickly washed my hair and the rest of me and grabbed my towel and dried off. I put on my clean clothes and brushed my teeth.

I put everything back into my bag and walked quickly over to car. I didn't see Jason in the passenger seat. *Shit where did he go?* Multiple thoughts were running through my mind as I walked closer and closer to the car. What if he left to kill someone? What if he went through all of this to abandon me?

I opened the car door and let out a small scream as I saw Jason raise himself up from the back seat.

"Jason what are you doing back there?" I asked as I got back into the car. He got out his pen and paper and began writing. After he was done he handed the notebook to me. PEOPLE SEE ME.

"Oh, good idea. We don't need people be suspecting anything. Get back in the front seat and we'll go. We're almost there, just about 2 more hours."

The rest of the drive was long and hot. And having the only other person in the car not be able to talk made it kind of boring. But I'm still happy to have Jason next to me.

Two hours went by slowly, but we finally made it to Haddonfield. I looked over to Jason and saw that his head is resting against the window, so every time I went over a small bump his mask would make a tapping noise. I smiled to myself, but he has to be awake now. I have no clue where I'm supposed to go.

I reached over and shook him awake while trying not to crash the car. He woke up and looked around his surroundings. He picked up his pen and paper and wrote more. KEEP GOING STRAIT.

And so I did. Ahead of me was an old two story house. It looks like no one has lived in it for about 20 years. Or at least they don't keep up with their yard work.

Jason pointed to the house.

"This is where you want us to live?" I asked. I tried not to sound disgusted at it, since I didn't want to hurt his feelings. But sadly he nodded his head.

"Well, lets wait to move in until it gets dark. We don't want any attention on us. You are a wanted man, we can't let you get caught" I said. Jason nodded his head. I looked at the clock. The sun is already starting to set, so it shouldn't be much longer. I parked the car a bit down the road next to an empty lot.

It got pretty boring after the first 10 minutes of silence. I didn't want to waste the car battery by turning on the radio. Jason was playing with his machete as I drummer my fingers across the steering wheel.

Jason groaned impatiently.

"I have no idea what to do before we move in. What do you want to do?" I asked. Jason stared at me for a moment and patted his lap. *I think I like where this is going*I thought and moved from my seat to his lap. Once I got into a comfortable position, I noticed that I am straddling him.

"When are you going to take off that mask?" I asked while placing my hands on his shoulders. Jason just shook his head.

"Jason, you have to know that I will love you. I don't care what you look like. I just want to see the real you." Jason looked deep into my eyes. He knows that it will make me happy if he takes off his mask, and he wants me happy.

He slowly lifted up his hands and onto the bottom part of his mask. I bit my lower lip, waiting for him to finally reveal his face to me. Sure, it won't be handsome, but I'm not the picky type. I think that going for looks is stupid, because a guy can have all the looks anyone can want, but he can be a real piece of shit.

Jason looked at me nervously one last time before he lifted up the mask. His face looks like it did when he was little, just more, manly. I smiled at him and what I did next even shocked me, most likely shocking Jason as well.

I had pressed my lips against his. I pulled away wide eyed. Jason's eyes were just as wide.

"Um, I'm sorry" I said while blushing. I looked down, trying to cover my embarrassment filled face.

I felt his hands cup my face and he made me face him. His face was expressionless, but I'm sure I knew what was going on. He as probably confused. The last time I had kissed him was the day that he got killed. It probably brought back a lot of bad memories.

"Jason, do you remember doing this before when we were little?" I asked. Jason nodded his head.

"I...I lo-love you"


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to deal with Friday the 13th.

I was completely speechless. Did Jason Just speak? And did he actually say that he loves me? It took me a moment to let it process through my brain.

"Jason, I love you too. And see? I will love you, even without your mask on. You don't need to hide from me" I said. Jason smiled and he leaned in closer to me. He stopped moving his face closer to mine when they were just inches apart.

"You know you want to do it" I whispered, and instantly Jason pushed his lips onto mine. Memories of Jason and I as a kid flushed right back into my mind. I wish things were simple like it was that day at Camp Crystal Lake, well, except for the part when Jason drowns.

I pulled away slowly and said "I think we can go in now. We'll just have to drag all of our stuff from here to the house. We can't park in front of it. People will get suspicious." Jason nodded his head and we got out of the car.

Sure, being in the open and dragging my belongings will have a chance at getting noticed, but it will really bring attention is they see a car pull up right in front of the house.

I sure as hell hope that Jason knows what he's doing. We can get in huge trouble right now if we get caught.

Jason and I grabbed all of my stuff and we quickly drug it to the house. I dropped all of the stuff in front of the front door.

"This door will most likely be locked. Let me look through my bags for something to pick the lock with" I said and I opened my ''safety' bag and brought out a small pocket knife.

I opened it up and slid the tiny blade into the key hole. With a few twists I heard a click. I pulled back out the knife and turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Jason gave me a puzzled look, as if asking 'where did you learn to do that?'.

"That is a story that can be told at some other time. We still need to pack all this s*hit inside before anyone sees us" I said and Jason and I grabbed all of the bags and quickly pulled them into the house. I closed and locked the door.

It's really dark and dust in here. I took out one of my lanterns and turned it on.

"Jason, make sure the curtains are closed. People could see the light from this through the windows" I said and Jason made his way to the windows.

"I'm going to go find a room. I'm tiered from all the driving and I want some sleep" I informed Jason and made my way through the house and found a staircase. I walked up it in curiosity and opened the first door I found.

I walked in, holding my lantern high. I walked towards the bed and noticed that the bed looked like someone was still using it. Maybe we're not the only ones here.

I turned around and my lantern fell to the ground as it hit whatever was in front of me.

"Jason!"

~Jason's POV~

I felt a little nervous when Jess went off by herself. I'm not exactly sure what is in this house. I just got done making sure all the curtains were closed when I heard Jess scream. I quickly ran upstairs to see what is wrong.

~Normal POV~

The light from the lantern turned off and and as I tried to back up I tripped over my own foot. I knew that the thing that is standing in front of me is a person. But I didn't see there face.

"Jason!" I cried out again. I reached my hand out, trying to grab the lantern so I can see. I moved my hand around, but what I touched wasn't the lantern. It was a leg covered in rough fabric, like a mechanic suit.

I quickly retreated my hand, but all of the sudden I felt myself being lifted up over the persons' shoulder.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I started beating the person on the back. I heard loud footsteps and I knew that Jason is now in the room.

"Jason find the lantern. That's the only light" I said while still beating the person.

Soon there was light in the room and Jason went over to the person that is holding me and grabbed his neck, trying to suffocate him. But it didn't seem to be working. Jason quickly grabbed me and threw me off of him. I landed on the floor pretty hard, but it is better than being right in the middle of a fight.

I held the lantern so Jason could see where this person is. I noticed that the person is a man. I really tall man. He is wearing a white mask with fake brown hair. He looked very intimidating.

Jason didn't have his machete with him, so he was going to have to fight this man with his hands, or whatever he can get his hands on.

Jason was about to punch the man when I noticed the man bring out a huge kitchen knife and stab Jason in his right arm. I let out a small scream, seeing that I don't like Jason being hurt. But then I have to think, Jason is already dead, nothing worse can really happen to him.

The masked man stood there, confused at why Jason didn't really react much to the knife in his arm.

Wait...white mask, Haddonfield, big knife, a killer. Michael Myers. I heard about him before. Now everything is so clear.

"Jason, Michael, stop"


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to deal with Friday the 13th.

As soon as I had said that, both killers instantly stopped. They both tilted their heads a bit, showing that they are confused.

"Jason, Michael, take a step away from each other" I informed them. Jason looked at Michael, but then slowly he took a step back away from him. Michael just stood there looking at me.

"Michael, you take a step back too" I told him, and after a moment he too stepped back. I got up from the floor and went in between where they are standing. I face Michael and shined the lantern on him. He is tall. A few inches taller than Jason. His eyes were dark and blank. Like any other killer.

"Michael, is it alright that Jason and I stay here? We have nowhere else to go. We promise that we won't turn you in. Right now, Jason is wanted, so that means that I will never rat you, or Jason out."

Michael looked at me. I couldn't read is expression because he has on a mask and the fact that his eyes showed nothing. After about half a minute Michael had finally nodded his head. He then looked over at Jason and I noticed a small glare form in Michael's eyes.

"Thank you Michael. I promise that we won't bug you" I said and Michael walked away.

*What a strange man*I thought as I turned back around to Jason.

"Lets bring these bags upstairs to an empty room. We will share a room. Is that fine?" I asked. Jason nodded his head.

"Ok, good. I really don't want to be alone."

Jason and I grabbed the bags and hauled them upstairs. Once everything was in place, a let out a huge yawn.

"I'm going to go to bed now" I said as I made my way towards the bed. I took off my shirt and pants and put on a wifebeater. That's all I'm going to wear right now. (Yes, you are wearing your underwear).

I got into the bed, coughing as the dust flew up.

"Maybe tomorrow I will put one of my blankets on here so we don't have to use this old blanket. You coming in?" I said as I made room for him on the other side of the bed.

He walked over and stood next to the bed. He took off his boots, jacket, pants, and his shirt. I would have had a nice view of his body, but the only light that was in the room was only bright enough to be able to see the bed, barely. I could see the dark outline of Jason though, as I saw him get into the bed.

The bed shifted as more weight came on and it made me roll over to him. I felt him put an arm around me, so I curled up next to him.

"G-goodnight Jess"

I woke up to Jason not next to me.

*Oh great. Him alone with Michael isn't the best thing* I thought as I got out of bed. I nearly fell over, but quickly braced myself and ran down the stairs. I couldn't help but notice how filthy this place was.

I even saw a mark on the wall that looked like someone clawed at it.

"Jason! Michael! Where are you?" I yelled, but not too loud. I don't want the neighbors hearing. They can call the police, and I don't need another encounter with them.

All of the sudden I heard a loud moan that sounded like a moan of pain, and another noise that sounded like someone hitting a wall.

"I swear, if I find you two fucking fighting down there, I will open up a can of whoop-a*ss on both of you!" I yelled.

I smiled as I heard the noise stop, and the sound of their feet moving around quickly as if they were trying to convince me that they weren't fighting by standing far away from each other.

Once I got all the way down the stairs and into the living room, I saw a coffee table on its side and a huge hole in the wall. But then again, I saw plenty of holes in the walls.

"Michael, could we at least clean the inside of this place up? I've been sneezing a lot more cuz of all this stupid dust"

Michael just stared at me like a had a penguin sitting on top of my head or something.

"Ok then" I said to myself and walked over to a window and pulled the dirty curtain back enough for me to see out of without anyone noticing.

What I saw confused me a bit.

"Michael, why is there a van parked outside? It looks like one of those TV cars, like the people who film a show" I said and instantly Michael came over to me and shoved me out of the way, causing me to almost fall on the ground if Jason hadn't caught me in time.

Michael looked through the window, and I heard him groan a little. His breathing got a little heavier and he closed the curtain with a lot of force, that I was surprised that it didn't fall off, and he walked over to the kitchen.

Jason and I followed and Michael had pulled out a rather large, ancient looking key.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked in confusion.

Is he planning on locking us somewhere? Why is he so mad that there is a van parked outside? Is there something going on that we don't know about?

Michael motioned us to follow him and he pointed to a door in the ground, a key hole in it, the right size to fit the large key.....


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to deal with Friday the 13th.

Soon enough Michael, Jason and I were heading down the large hole in the ground and we found ourselves in a dark basement type area.

"Where the hell are we Michael? Is this place dangerous?" I asked. It wasn't that great of a question to ask if this place was dangerous or not, since I am standing in between two serial killers.

Michael pushed Jason and I over to the side of the wall and Michael quickly went back up through the hole and covered it back up.

The room was almost completely dark. I looked around, but all I could really see is stone walls.

"Jason, I don't like it down here" I said while moving myself closer to him.

I heard JAson lift up his hockey mask and I felt his lips lightly touch mine. The touch of his lips on mine calmed me, but only for a moment. He removed his lips from mine, and then I got worried all over again.

"That bastard better not have locked us down here to die. I swear I will rip his-" but I was cut off by Jason's lips on mine again. It took me be surprise. A Little.

I kissed him back, and this time the kiss had a little more passion in it. I've never really known that Jason knew how to do this so well.

~2 Hours Later~

It's official. Jason really knows how to please a girl. Really well, might I add. I now didn't mind being stuck in this dark place, as long as Jason was by my side.

"I wonder what Michael's doing" I said to myself, but knowing that Jason would hear me.

Since Jason is sitting right next to me, I felt him shrug his shoulders.

I looked further down the stone walls, seeing what looked like a long stone hallway. My eyes have gotten used to the darkness that I can now see a little better in the dark.

"Maybe we should see what's-" I started to say but what cut off by the opening hole being pried open.

But I heard a female voice. And a male voice.

Jason and I quickly sat up and moved deeper into the room so we wouldn't be seen.

"What was that?" I heard the female ask.

"What was what?" the male asked.

"I thought I saw someone"

"Who, Michael Myers? You know that this is like, all fake, right?"

"You don't know that! That could have really been-" but the female was cut off by a loud painful scream. The male started yelling. I heard a knife pierce through skin, a sound that I had gotten used to.

I then saw a body fall down onto the floor, just a few feet away from Jason and I. Michael must have gotten her.

I then heard a knife pierce through more skin, and another body fell through the hole and landed on top of the other body.

Jason held me close to him as we started backing away from the bodies.

After a few more minutes, I could hear screaming coming from the house above us. It sounded like around half a dozen people were up there.

One by one I can tell that they were brutally murdered.

The whole time Jason was holding me close to him, like he didn't want me to experience all of this violence.

I buried my face into his chest, wishing that all of this would stop and that we could live happily together, not worrying about getting caught with a serial killer.

But my wishes usually never come true.

-the end-


End file.
